yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Library
The Fantasy Library (夢書庫, Yume Shoko, Dream Library) is an area accessible from the Library. Features The Fantasy Library is a small, empty area filled with bookshelves that house various texts, similar to the library itself. There is also a white rabbit-like creature in this area, that reacts to almost any effect. If you equip the child effect, a readable book will appear in one of the shelves that transports you to a room that is similar to those in the Hospital with an Urotsuki doll in it. If you exit the room, you will end outside of Aojiru's room in the Hospital and cannot return. Also here you may see 2 bookshelves, covered in blood. First one, located slightly above from the entrance, you can read by the equipping Crossing effect. That book features inscription "Dream is endless" with the blood splat at the left. Second is under the entrance. To read that book you must equip Chainsaw. After reading you will be teleported to the Red Spider Lily Lake. Beside that here is three features. First is a hidden simple book, located in the shelf to the right from the entrance. Equipping Child effect will reveal another book in that shelf. Second is a book, showing different image, when Glasses effect equipped. Third is a book, that teleport you in the Innocent Library, when Urotsuki read it with the Grave effect. The white rabbit-like creature will react to almost any effect. *Bike / Maiko - Makes it look at Urotsuki when she uses either effect. *Boy - Makes it turn pink and move towards Urotsuki. *Chainsaw - Makes it run away from Uro. Trying to kill it will not give you result for first two times. At the third attempt it make a very short high sound and force Urostuki to wake up on the floor. *Lantern - Makes it take a step away from Uro when she flashes it. *Fairy - Turns green and spins around. Plays the fairy sound when interacted with. *Spacesuit - Doing a somersault will make it spin around once. *Glasses - Makes it turn black with red eyes. Makes a low sound when interacted with. *Rainbow - Makes it flash different colors when used. *Wolf - Makes it take several steps away when Urotsuki howls. *Telephone - when call a ring, it make several random steps. *Twintails - will make several steps towards her, when she doing a kick. *Penguin - start endlessly jumping from Urotsuki. *Insect - Makes it turn green and move towards her. Interacting with it makes sound of earth scratching. *Spring - jumping make it jump too. *Invisible - it becomes invisible like Uro, when effect activated. *Gakuran - move towards her and interacted make a sound alike with Instect. *Plaster cast - same as above, but when creature came close, effect automatically removed. *Stretch - while sitting and crying, it will become green and move towards her. *Haniwa - when flashing eyes, creature make two steps in upper direction. *Trombone - simply move towards her. Always. *Cake - becomes pink and start moving like Sweets Musume when Cake effect applied near her. *Child - becomes pink and move towards her. Interacted it plays a sound of several bells. *Red Riding Hood - same as Stretch, but creature become pink. *Tissue - same as Bike and Maiko, but turned away. *Bat - turns pink and doubles speed of moves. *Polygon - at low resolution nothing happens. When Urotsuki turns into high resolution, creature turns green. *Teru Teru Bōzu - doubles movemet speed. Interacting with this effect without the rain turn creature into pink color. When rain is turned on, interating turn creature into green color. *Marginal - Makes it turn black and moves around Urotsuki very quickly. making a sound like a bone breaking. *Drum - same as Fairy, but with pink color. *Grave - turns black and move from Urotsuki at very high speed. If you managed to catch it and interact, it makes a short chorus sound. *Crossing - turns green and stops, and stuck in that state for an half of effects above. Waking up and going here again will make it unstuck. *Bunny ears - turns pink and start jumping around Urotsuki. Forest Area There is a random chance when entering this area from the library that the book will instead take you to an area filled with a bright light. Interacting with center of it will teleport you to a small forest area with a large waterfall, and a black rabbit creature. Interacting at the edge of the cliff will pan the screen up to show the full view of the waterfall. There is also a log in this area that Urotsuki can sit on. Leaving the area through the west side of the area below the log will take you back to the fantasy library. RandomBookshelves.png|Map of the Fantasy Library Book_txt_siren.png Fantasylibrary_light.png|Should've packed your sunglasses, Uro. Fantasylibrary forest.png Trivia This area previously appeared in version 100 and featured an event involving the possibly questionable chainsaw massacre of dolls, but it has since been removed.